Finjamos no saberlo
by shotrash
Summary: Ichimatsu siente cosas por Osomatsu. Si bien esto lo oculta, cierto día es descubierto in fraganti por el que más molesto de sus hermanos: Karamatsu. ¿Qué hará al respecto el segundo hijo al saber sobre los sentimientos de su hermano? [KaraIchi/Mención de OsoIchi]
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, mención de masturbación, incesto.

 **Parejas:** KaraIchi (principal), mención de OsoIchi.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece blablabla.

 _Por favor, si el género no es de tu gusto, retírate. No quiero que tu ni yo pasemos malos ratos ~_

* * *

–Bueno, nos vamos. Nos vemos mas tarde, Ichimatsu ~ –El mayor de los Matsuno se despedía como era costumbre a esa hora en un día soleado. Acarició suavemente el despeinado cabello de su hermano menor, y luego de dedicarle una de sus típicas sonrisas, se volteó a la puerta, saliendo por ella sin más. El resto de los hermanos le seguía uno a uno, exceptuando al cuarto.

Se encontraba solo otra vez en casa, aún no tenía ganas de salir, y realmente no había nada que quisiera hacer, ni si quiera acompañar a alguno de sus hermanos. Por lo que, a estas alturas, no le quedaba de otra más que quedarse a cuidar la casa. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, algo embobado mirando a la puerta. O no embobado, más bien... distraído. Ichimatsu ya no estaba ahí, pues de lo único que era consciente era del roce que su hermano acababa de darle.

Un involuntario suspiro cargado de sentimientos se escapó de sus labios, mas no fue hasta que sintió a uno de sus peludos amigos restregándose en su pierna que despertó de su fantasía.

Sí, Ichimatsu ya había aprendido a convivir con esos extraños sentimientos desde hace un tiempo. No estaba seguro desde cuándo, pero ya no se lo podía negar más. Aunque en una parte de su interior aún se mantenía y solo se decía a sí mismo que estaba más apegado a Osomatsu porque lo trataba amablemente o le felicitaba por algunas cosas, con esa... típica caricia, sonriéndole...

Un agudo maullido le hizo dar un leve brinco por la sorpresa. Sus mejillas estaban algo más coloradas, aunque su expresión con dificultad hacía ver eso como algo especial. Se hincó un poco y acarició el suave pelaje del felino, sonriendo ligeramente al ver como éste le pedía más y se paseaba cariñosamente a su al rededor.

–Está bien, ya te daré algo de comer, pequeño impaciente ~

Le llevó a la habitación y le sirvió un plato con comida para gatos y un pequeño plato con agua. El animal no se contuvo y fue directo a la comida. El joven solo lo observó hasta que después de un rato este se fue por la ventana, entonces fue consciente de que la habitación estaba hecha un asco. Miró con pesadez el lugar, no le gustaba ordenar, pero tampoco es que le gustara quedarse en casa con toda esa basura tirada en el suelo. Aprovechó ese momento entonces de ordenar un poco, aunque solo superficialmente; recogió la basura, papeles y algunas latas de cerveza, pero no tenía ganas de barrer el suelo o algo por el estilo, eso ya sería mucho trabajo, de seguro que Karamatsu o Choromatsu lo harían más tarde.

Estaba por sentarse cuando algo llamó su atención. Detuvo su acción y fue de inmediato hacia aquello, eran unas cuantas prendas que no había visto pues estaba amontonada en un rincón, la mayoría eran de Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu. Supuso que estarían sucias así que las iría a dejar a donde debía para que las lavaran luego.

–En serio, la cesta está aquí mismo, ¿Qué tanto les cuesta dejar su ropa aquí? Mamá lo dejo en nuestra habitación para que fuera más fácil... -Habló consigo mismo, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Arrojó la ropa de Jyushimatsu a la cesta de ropa sucia sin dudarlo, con la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía ese chico de seguro su ropa apestaba, no era necesario comprobarlo; estaba por hacer lo mismo con la de Osomatsu, pero algo le detuvo. Un repentino impulso. Era obvio que lo haría...

Miró por si acaso a los lados y detrás suyo, todos se habían ido pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse... Entonces, miró la prenda que tenía en sus manos. Era su sudadera de siempre, si se ponía a recordar, Osomatsu había salido con su overol, así que por eso no la había llevado.

"De seguro está limpia... ¿No? ... Hay que comprobarlo, ¿v-verdad?"

Se sentía un estúpido, pero por muy estúpido que fuera, por muy asqueroso que fuera, no podía con aquello que lo impulsaba. Prontamente acercó la prenda a su rostro, y olfateó ligeramente. No estaba seguro, no era un olor desagradable, pero podía asegurar que del todo limpia no estaba. Tenía un poco de olor a tabaco, seguramente por el ambiente en el que siempre se encontraba Osomatsu, jugando Pachinko o en casas de apuestas en donde seguro fumaban bastante. El resto era una mezcla de algún tipo de cerveza o sake y perfume barato; el otro obviamente era el olor de Osomatsu. Algo concentrado, pero no se le hacía desagradable en lo absoluto.

De algún modo, ya no podía detenerse. En menos de lo que se imaginaba se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el sofá, oliendo con dedicación aquello en sus manos. Nunca se había preocupado de reconocer los olores de sus hermanos, pensaba que, al ser hermanos y encima sextillizos, deberían de tener el mismo olor, o al menos uno similar. Cuán equivocado estaba...

"Osomatsu nii-san..." De pronto su mente habló. El aroma de su hermano mayor inundaba sus fosas nasales, era incluso vicioso. En algún momento, cerró sus ojos, ahora estaba completamente concentrado en su labor. Sin embargo, tener obstruida la vista le causó un efecto muy distinto; un cosquilleo se apoderó de su parte baja, pero por ese momento no pareció importarle. Comenzaba a recordar aquellas ocasiones en las que pudo estar cerca del mayor, de manera un poco más "intima"... aunque la mayoría fue en broma o por el caos de la situación, pero eso tenía mucha importancia para él cuando lo analizaba. Recordar sus caricias y sus labios contra los suyos le hizo sentir extraño, pero lo siguiente fue que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse demasiado, sintió un bochorno e inconscientemente respiraba un poco más agitado debido a los latidos que le jugaban en contra. Pronto se percató entonces de todo, miró su entrepierna solo para asegurarse. No era idiota, ya era un adulto y sabía lo que era eso, estaba excitado. Por oler la ropa de su hermano y pensar en él mientras lo hacía.

Un sentimiento de vergüenza, mezclado con culpabilidad y un poco de asco se le revolvió en el estomago.

"Qué tan desagradable puedo llegar a ser..."

–Lo siento...

El solitario ambiente le daba la confianza suficiente como para hablar consigo mismo, aunque no se daba real cuenta de eso.

"Si te llegases a enterar de que hago cosas asquerosas como esta... ¿Me odiarías?"

–Osomatsu nii-san...

Apretaba la tela entre su pecho y una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra estaba decidido a calmar su ansiedad. De todas maneras, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tal vez tener fuerza de voluntad y detenerse, bañarse con agua fría para quitarse esos lascivos pensamientos de encima y calmarse de una vez por todas pero... No, él no era así. Y de todas maneras no tendría otra oportunidad como esa tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

"Oye, Osomatsu nii-san... Si un día te atacara en serio... ¿Me seguirías el juego?"

–De verdad lo siento... Nii-san...

Había cerrado sus ojos de nueva cuenta para perderse en su fantasía, pensaba que de esa manera sería más rápido. De algún modo también era tortuoso para él. Se sentía como un depravado, aunque bueno, lo era, pero también pensaba que estaba fallándole a Osomatsu. Estaba traicionando su confianza. Él era un buen hermano, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces era un metiche, y solía arruinar las cosas, al final siempre se mantenía con una radiante sonrisa siendo el pilar de todos. Se tomaba muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor, y los recibía con los brazos abiertos a cada uno.

"Soy tan repugnante... Pero... Osomatsu nii-san es amable y comprensivo ¿Me... perdonarías?"

–Yo... Nn...

Un trozo de tela de pronto estaba en su boca, lo estaba mordiendo y saboreando ligeramente. Ya estaba en su límite, tenía que hacerlo. Su mano estaba un tanto temblorosa, pero eso no le impidió ir en busqueda de su excitado miembro para comenzar a estimularlo luego. Estaba solo, pero no quería hacer ruido, así que intentó relajarse, sabía que así sería más rápido. Su boca se abrió ligeramente para soltar suaves jadeos a medida que hacía su labor.

–Ha... Nii-san... Lo siento...

Sin embargo, no podía contener aquellas palabras. Se sentía horrible, la peor basura, lo único que podía hacer era disculparse, aún si el otro no le escuchaba.

–Lo siento tanto...

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Su corazón, su respiración... todo aumentaba de a poco. Pero algo le decía– que ya estaba cerca del final. Eso le alegró, pues no quería seguir haciendo algo así con su hermano en mente... No quería... Pero...

–Me gustas... Osomatsu nii-san...

Y como si fuera una telenovela de mal gusto, de pronto se escuchó la puerta. No muy fuerte, fue suave, pero lo suficiente como para que Ichimatsu se diera cuenta de que, efectivamente, alguien había entrado.

Fueron los 3 segundos más eternos que pudo haber tenido en su vida. No sabía si aquello era suerte o todo lo contrario. De todas maneras, como vivían seis hombres solteros y vírgenes en una misma casa, encontrarse con escenas así no era nada del otro mundo, aunque puede que en algunas ocasiones fuera algo shockeante y obviamente los comentarios como "¡Que asco!" no faltaban, mas por lo general no afectaba en como convivían. Pero...

En ese momento... Ichimatsu deseaba realmente desaparecer. Ni si quiera podía alegrarse de que el que entró no era Osomatsu. Aquella escena... Era demasiado obvia. Que haya sido Karamatsu el que lo encontró no cambiaba nada. Todo estaba claro. Los papeles estaban sobre la mesa. Todo apuntaba a que lo que había escuchado segundos atrás era cierto.

Ichimatsu había detenido todo, el impacto había sido tanto que su virilidad se calmó antes de lo que imaginaba.

Ninguno sabía que decir. ¿Qué podrían decir? Si hubiera sido Todomatsu probablemente hubiera estallado en risa, pero luego de ver lo **obvio** , le habría dicho lo asqueroso que era. Choromatsu no estaba muy alejado de la segunda respuesta. El mismo Osomatsu habría reaccionado así, riéndose toda la vida de lo pajero que era, aunque claro... de no ser porque ahora su ropa era utilizada como motivación, y no una revista porno como todos lo hacían.

En un inútil intento de pasar desapercibido, Ichimatsu intentó moverse, no hizo más que vestirse, pero apenas Karamatsu vio que se movió, reaccionó igualmente, desplazándose rápidamente a lo largo de la habitación.

–A-ah... aha~ ¡Qué idiota soy! Olvidé algo, _but don't worry my brother_ , me voy enseguida. –Ya había olvidado qué fue lo que había ido a buscar, ya no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí. Era demasiado incómodo, para ambos. No quería hacer sentir mal a su hermano menor, así que tomó alguna cosa al azar y se lo metió al bolsillo.

–Bien~ Me voy. _See you later, brother!_ Y no te preocupes, yo no vi nada.

Estaba ya por la puerta cuando el cuarto hermano lo detuvo. Le había agarrado fuertemente de su ropa. Obviamente no quería parecer rudo, así que no le hizo el quite ni nada. Esperó a que el de mirada cansada hablara primero, pero no emitía ningún tipo de sonido. Comenzaba a inquietarse.

– U-umh-

–Por favor...

–¿Uh? –Había sido interrumpido, pero no le importó, de todas maneras no sabía qué decir.

–Por favor... No le digas nada de esto... Karamatsu nii-san... **Por favor**...

Su voz se quebró al final. El mayor supo de inmediato a lo que se debía. Quiso voltearse para verlo pero Ichimatsu no se lo permitió. En un movimiento casi brusco, le hizo pensar a Karamatsu por un momento que aquello terminaría en una paliza, pero no fue así. Aquello era un abrazo, y entonces apoyó su rostro en la espalda del contrario con suavidad. Pronto, el de azul sintió algo húmedo expandirse un poco por su espalda. Suspiró suavemente, cuidando de que apenas se escuchara y esperó pacientemente.

Aquello era tan irreal, el Ichimatsu de ahora no haría jamás algo como lo que acababa de hacer, pero Karamatsu entendía. Estaba aterrado, se le notaba en su voz.

–Soy... asqueroso... ¿Verdad? Yo... debería irme. No creo que ninguno de ustedes quiera estar con un enfermo como yo.

El segundo hijo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, aunque casi al instante su expresión cambió a una de molestia.

–¡Claro que no! Es imposible que pensemos algo así.

–¡Si lo harán!

–¡No!

No quería hacerlo pero tuvo que forcejear un poco para poder zafarse del agarre del muchacho y voltearse a verlo. Ichimatsu hasta ese momento siempre pensó que era mas fuerte que ese idiota, aquello realmente le tomó por sorpresa.

–Ichimatsu... -El aludido solo bajó la mirada. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermano. Se sentía impuro.– Ichimatsu, mírame...

–... –No respondió, de ninguna manera lo haría. Seguía mirando al suelo. Aunque de un momento a otro sintió las manos tibias de su hermano mayor en sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarlo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para dejar de llorar, intentando calmarse. De todos sus hermanos tuvo que precisamente ser el maldito de Karamatsu el que le viera llorar...

–Confía en mí, Ichimatsu. Yo... No le diré a nadie sobre esto, así que relájate. –Le soltó con suavidad aunque apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del menor, mientras que con la otra mano oculta en su manga secaba las lagrimas del chico.– Estas... cosas son normales, así que no tienes que avergonzarte.

–No... ¡Esto no es normal! –Se separó con brusquedad, empujándolo.– Lo escuchaste ¿Verdad? ¡No te hagas el estúpido! Sé que... lo escuchaste... Y sino, aún así yo... Estaba con...

–Si, lo escuché. –No le dejó terminar, sabía a lo que se refería y no parecía tener ganas de decirlo, así que no lo obligaría.– Sé lo que quieres decir... Pero no me importa. Yo no diré nada, no te juzgaré por eso, Ichimatsu. Sigues siendo _my little brother_ , no me alejaría de ti por eso. Además... Puede que estés confundiendo las cosas. –Aquello fue más un intento de convencerse a si mismo de ello más que a Ichimatsu.

Sin embargo el de reflejos púrpura negó con la cabeza. Una risa agotada escapó de sus labios, su expresión de cansancio y de desinterés volvió de la nada, aunque aún tenía los ojos algo rojos y ligeramente hinchados por haber llorado antes.

–Ya da igual. Haz lo que quieras. Díselo a Osomatsu, o a quien quieras. No tienes que fingir, Kusomatsu, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para devolverme toda la humillación. Deberías aprovecharte de eso. Bueno... Iré a dar una vuelta.

Karamatsu no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Ichimatsu era algo extraño y que su personalidad era difícil de tratar, pero eso estaba rozando lo absurdo. En ningún momento le dijo algo como para que actuara así. Es más, él solo quería...

–¡Espera! –Le sujetó del brazo cuando ya se encontraba un par de pasos delante de él.– No tiene que ser así. Por favor, confía en mí. De verdad no le diré esto a nadie. Yo... solo quiero ayudarte-

–¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme?

–¿Eh?

–¿Vas a decirle a Osomatsu que me gusta? ¿Vas a hablarle bien de mi para que sienta lo mismo que yo? Eso es imposible. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto está mal. Que es... asqueroso. No es como cuando te gusta cualquier otra persona. –Se había encogido de hombros de pronto. El de azul puso una expresión de tristeza; tenía razón. Quería ayudar pero ¿cómo? No había forma de arreglar eso. La idea le hacía sentirse extraño, sentía como un nudo en la garganta, y una extraña y fría sensación en el estómago, como cuando sabes que algo va mal.

Maldición... ¿De verdad no había forma en la que pudiera hacer algo por su hermano menor? No podía perdonarse por saber algo tan importante y no poder hacer nada para poder arreglarlo. Aunque no es como si él siempre solucionase todos los problemas en cualquier caso, siempre que lo intentaba el resto lo ignoraba o simplemente las cosas no salían como esperaba, pero no podía seguir con su vida tranquilamente mientras veía a sus hermanos mal.

Tenía que haber algo... Algo que pudiera hacer...

De pronto, una fugaz idea pasó por la mente de Karamatsu. No estaba seguro, era extraño, algo enfermizo y probablemente empeoraría las cosas pero... Tal vez, solo tal vez, le ayudaría a ordenarse. Si realmente estaba confundiendo las cosas como creía hace un rato, puede que eso funcionase.

–Yo... –Habló de pronto, llamando la atención de Ichimatsu, quien aún estaba de espalda.– Puedo fingir ser Osomatsu. ¡No te preocupes! Soy buen actor.

Aquello ya superaba lo absurdo, era una completa locura. El menor no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, no lograba comprender a su hermano. ¿Cómo demonios pudo llegar a una idea como esa? Se volteó por un momento por inercia, de seguro era una broma, buscó la mirada de Karamatsu esperando que su expresión le delatara o algo, pero con lo que se encontró al hacerlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse callado. El joven frente suyo se veía completamente decidido, su expresión no era la de alguien que estuviera jugando, eran sentimientos puros de querer ayudarlo lo que se veía en sus ojos. No pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera siendo atacado por un brillo invisible que emanaba del cuerpo del otro.

Tan molesto...

–...O-oye, ¿Qué haces? –Fue un inútil intento de hablarle mientras veía lo que hacía.– Oye, Karamatsu, qué demonios- –El otro solo hacía lo suyo sin escucharle. Se había quitado su propia sudadera para colocarse la roja que estaba sobre el sofá. Ichimatsu no la había ensuciado ni hecho nada más con ella aparte de olerla y morderla un poco, pero una vergüenza tremenda se apoderó de él cuando le vio colocársela, como si estuviera sucia o infectada.– ¡Detente!

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso, el mayor ya había terminado de ponérsela sin ningún problema. Aunque... olía mucho a Osomatsu, era completamente reconocible. Mas eso no supuso un problema para el segundo Matsuno, es más, sonrió como si eso fuera algo bueno. Pensó que así pasaría más desapercibido frente a su hermano menor. De todas maneras, eso por ahora no importaba, necesitaba comprobar algo.

–...–Se relajó, suspirando para poder calmarse, ablandó su expresión intentando dejar de lado su característico sueño fruncido y carraspeó un par de veces para preparar su voz. Respiró hondo y se dió media vuelta para mirar al chico de sudadera morada frente a él, y acompañado de una sonrisa despreocupada, habló.– Hey, Ichimatsu ~ Estabas aquí. Veo que ordenaste la habitación... Muchas gracias, eres un buen chico. –Se acercó al otro sin más, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, despeinándole un poco.

El otro estaba congelado. Si bien su voz no era muy parecida, se había esforzado en hacerla con el tono más similar, y mezclando la forma de ser más las típicas cosas que podría decir, logró engañar a su cerebro con eso. Un tenue rubor adornó las mejillas del chico despeinado, y seguido a eso desvió la mirada tímidamente, Karamatsu casi boquiabierto por la extraña reacción, no se lo podía creer.

Analizó rápidamente la personalidad del mayor para saber qué hacer a continuación, no estaba muy seguro pero algo tenía que intentar, sino, no podría ayudar a su hermano por más que quisiera.

– ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa _bro_ -, digo, Ichimatsu? ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos? –Se rió suavemente. Aquel error casi le desordena su nueva e inestable personalidad, debía tener cuidado y controlar sus frases en inglés.

– Nii...san...

–¿Qué pasa?

–Lo siento... –Murmuró el otro. Ichimatsu sabía que no era realmente Osomatsu, pero de algún modo, sentía que si lo era. Era un sentimiento extraño, sabía que era falso, pero no sentía que así lo fuera, y aún así, tenía la confianza para decirle lo que sentía sin tener miedo a cagarla. Era... Sí. Era como tener un botón de reinicio en un videojuego.

–¿Por qué? –Karamatsu por su parte aún estaba perplejo, no creyó que su plan funcionaría tan bien. Pero estaba feliz por eso. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría ahora pero con tal de aliviar a su hermano no le importaba.

–Es que... Hice cosas muy malas. Estoy seguro que si lo supieras me odiarías...

–¿De qué hablas, Ichimatsu? Es imposible que te odie... Hagas lo que hagas, eres mi hermanito. No podría. Como hermano mayor no puedo odiarlos a ninguno de ustedes... Ven aquí. –El mayor abrió sus brazos sonriendo, Karamatsu supuso que esas frases le dolerían un poco al de mirada cansada, pero por ahora debía aguantar. Osomatsu era ese tipo de persona, era de los que se sentían orgullosos de ser el mayor -o al menos eso parecía-, así que de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba haciendo esos comentarios. Si los omitía, no sería él. Y la idea era ser lo más parecido a Osomatsu como le fuera posible.

Ichimatsu ya no se controló, sabía que no pasaría nada malo si lo hacía con él. Se acercó sin más y se apoyó entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor, mientras que con sus manos se aferraba a su pecho y apretaba ligeramente la ropa del contrario. Karamatsu solo correspondió el abrazo, y suavemente llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico para acariciarlo. Internamente pensó que... podría disfrutar eso. Después de todo, Ichimatsu parecía odiarle, a pesar de que cuando niños se llevaban muy bien.

–Te quiero... Osomatsu nii-san...

–...Yo también, Ichimatsu.

Tal vez fue porque Ichimatsu estaba débil y algo delicado por lo de hace un rato que aceptó tan fácilmente toda la situación, no lo sabía. Ni si quiera sabía por qué él mismo había aceptado tan fácilmente los sentimientos de Ichimatsu por uno de sus propios hermanos. Seguramente... lo intuía. No estaba seguro.

Mucho menos sabía que desde ese día, ese pequeño pacto silencioso de complicidad que habían hecho le llevaría a algo peor.

 **. . .**

Momentos más tarde, Ichimatsu se había relajado demasiado. Era casi como tener a un gatito entre sus brazos, el chico no hacía ruido alguno, solo se dejaba acariciar y se apegaba más a su cuerpo. Karamatsu realmente no creyó jamás que podría tenerlo en ese estado con él. De pronto quiso hablar.

–...Ichimatsu... ¿Ya estás mejor? –Sin darse cuenta, eso lo había dicho con su tono normal. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como el muchacho se alejaba con fuerza de él.

–... –No dijo nada. Más bien, parecía no poder hacerlo. Parecía un tanto desconcertado, y aquel rubor le delataba: estaba completamente avergonzado. Frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza con impotencia, despeinándose aún más. Y en menos de 5 segundos, ya había salido de la habitación.

El segundo Matsuno se sorprendió y siguió, tan rápido como pudo reaccionar, al menor que acababa de huir. Afortunadamente solo había ido al baño, entonces suspiró aliviado.

–Ichimatsu... –Le llamó para verificar que estuviera bien.

–Déjame en paz...

El mayor solo suspiró. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que tenía tanta paciencia.

–Oi, Kusomatsu... –Llamó de repente.

–¿Nh? ¿Qué?

Hubo un largo silencio, el de cejas gruesas comenzaba a impacientarse, pero aún así no dijo nada.

–...Mañana... Repitamoslo.

De verdad ya no sabía cuántas veces le había sorprendido en esa hora, pero sonrió satisfecho. Al fin sentía que estaba haciendo algo útil por Ichimatsu, aún si era con algo como eso.

–Seguro, _my brother._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Ichiro aquí._

 _Me da mucha vergüenza publicar esto... No es un genero que suela escribir, así que hacer mención a algo como la masturbación en el primer capítulo incluso a mi me descoloca xD_

 _Este fic está inspirado en un mini comic que había visto hace un tiempo, en donde Karamatsu se vestía como Osomatsu y fingía ser él cuando estaba a solas con Ichimatsu. Esto era un pedido de Ichimatsu, y Karamatsu aunque aceptaba se veía muy triste por ser solo un reemplazo. Tocó tanto mi corazón porque son mis dos ships favoritas (KaraIchi y OsoIchi), así que no me di cuenta cuando me puse a escribir esto x'D Lamentablemente no recuerdo dónde lo vi, lo siento :c_

 _No estoy seguro de si vaya a continuarlo... Lo más probable es que si lo haga, pero no les prometo nada(?). En caso de seguirlo, haré lo posible por terminarlo, aún si no tengo tanto publico, me da igual :'D es algo que me prometí a mi mismo: terminar algo una vez que lo comience ònó_

 _Y bueno. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _Antiguamente tenía una cuenta, pero no quería seguir allí por cosas personales, aunque en realidad tampoco era conocido, solo tenía dos fanfics de hace mil años atrás(?) xD de todas maneras, tomo esto como mi nuevo renacimiento como fanficker(?). Aún estoy aprendiendo, pero espero que al menos les agrade un poco... o no sé... Ay... :'D_

 _Ya- no hablo más xD_

 _Dejen sus reviews /o/ y saludos ~_

 _¡Ah! cierto, aviso que por el momento no tengo internet en casa, así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar... ¡Pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda!_

 _Ahora sí, bais ~_

 _PD: Lamento el ooc y posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos y-y -se muere-_


End file.
